The overall aim of this project is to validate the ability of serious game simulation training in the obstetrical setting to reach educational objectives. Obstetrical providers (physicians and nurses) will be randomized to either 'classic' simulation lab (mannequin based) training, or serious game simulation training. Both systems will be designed to teach electronic fetal monitor interpretation and associated decision-making, and content will be matched across platforms in order to accurately measure the performance of the delivery modality. Objective outcome measures will be assessed using a well-established in situ simulation, which will maximize the generalizability of the results to real-world clinical performance. We have partnered with the American College of Obstetricians and Gynecologists to develop this research and to disseminate our results.